Walking in the air
by Darial Goldscythe Kuznetsova
Summary: Same universe as the spin-off Lyadyanoy. I recommend reading that first. Tala followed through a promise and gets something in return.


**Title: **Walking in the air**  
Author(s): **DK**  
Fandom: **Beyblade**  
Keyword: **Walking in the Air - Tarja Turunen**  
Rating: **G**  
Disclaimer**: I do not own the song nor Tala&his team.**  
Summary: **Tala promised to be there when his sisters were performing at the school event.**  
A/N: **Something that popped up in my mind. Related to Lyedyanoy. I recommend reading that before this.

* * *

_Walking in the air_

Tala was glaring at the phone.

"You want me where?"

"At your sisters' school Christmas party. I know you don't like me as far as you can throw me, but your sisters adore you, have always done, you know it. It would mean so much to them if you came. Yuriy, please..." his mother, Svetlana begged on the other end of the phone. They lived in the opposite ends of the house, but she never came to his side, where he lived with his teammates. The redhead heaved a sigh and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Am I absolutely have to?"

"You aren't joining us for the dinner for this Christmas, you made it crystal clear..." he could hear a waver in her voice, "so do this at least. They are looking at me with these big puppy eyes right now and I wouldn't hesitate to send them ask it personally, if they had the courage to talk to you."

"Oh alright. When and where?"

"We can give you a lift. At their school 20 miles from here towards the center of Moskva."

He promptly hung up after he heard the delighted giggles of Yelena and Irina.

* * *

The trip was made in a limo, Tala had opted to bring Bryan with him and they sat on the same side as Tala's stepfather, Grigory, or Grisha for short. Svetlana was fussing a little over the girls' dresses. They both wore blue and white, together with their flaming red hair they were like walking Russian flags. Bryan's sister Maria had taken the front seat with the driver because_, 'she didn't want to cut the tension with a chainsaw back there'_, as she had bluntly put it. This was one of the rare times Tala actually saw his sisters. They looked like their mother a lot, but the smile was from Grisha, as were the not so pointy little noses. Sometimes, only sometimes, the blader would find himself thinking, what his brother looked like, what he had looked like if he had got to grow up.

Shaking himself slightly, he looked Bryan in the eye as the now bleach blond young man eyed him a bit worriedly. He patted his elder friend on the knee and continued to look through the window.

They arrived to the high end school yard, where at least a hundred cars were parked and some people were still outside, braving the wind in their fancy dresses while heading inside. Many turned to look at the limo when it pulled up. It stood out from the yard full of Audis and Mercedes'.

Tala was glad his sisters and mother went out first and he was last to exit. He didn't want any possible attention on him. He did spot a young boy from the Abbey with his snob looking parents walking past him, when he was getting his coat off.

The gymnasium was transformed into a winter wonderland and on the other end was a huge stage with a tree and there was Ded Moroz with Snegurochka the Snow Maiden, waiting for the guests. Sure, Russians did not celebrate Christmas like for example, their western neighbors, Finnish did, but this was sort of a combination of the New Year and Christmas.

The event itself was boring for him, speeches, childish plays that were not so well executed, but the bladers clapped with the crowd nonetheless, since they had learned the hard way how hard fists and kicks Maria could land with very small movements. After two or so hours, the hostess announced it would be turn for the last song of the night and it would be performed by Irina and Yelena Grigorievna Ivanova.

The sisters looked downright nervous and took several deep breaths before they were able to look up to the huge crowd. Tala looked both of them in the eye briefly and they lifted their chins. The choice of song was a surprise. He did expect a flimsy Russian song, but this was from that old cartoon movie he had briefly seen on YouTube. Something about a snowman.

He hadn't expected his sisters have so clear and strong voices for their age. Tala's mind went back to the more peaceful days in the Abbey, when he and Bryan would sneak out to watch the stars. Well pronounced English and near perfect notes made his heart do strange off beats, as if it was trying to stop.

_"__Children gaze open mouth__. __Taken by surprise."_

_"__Nobody down below believes their eyes..."_

Only gentle piano as the background, their childlike voices gained a whole new level and guilt for ignoring those two little... angels made his eyes prickle. His heart kept skipping beats and he hung his head, trying to gather himself.

_"We're walking in the air__. __We're floating in the midnight sky..."_

_"__And everyone who sees us, greets us as we fly..."_

The edges of Tala's vision were turning blurry and he felt Bryan's hand between his shoulder blades and saw his mother setting his hand on his knee.

_"__I´m holding very tight. I'm riding in the midnight blue..."_

_"I'm finding I can fly so high above with you..."_

_"We're walking in the air..."_

All his feelings seemed to catch up with him at once.

_"We're walking in the air..."_

The applause was deafening.


End file.
